Sonhos
by Patricia PM
Summary: Naruto x Sakura hentai


_**Sonho...?**_

Dormir ao som da neve a cair era do melhor que havia, o tic tic da neve a bater na janela fazia-a agradecer pela cama grande, confortavel e quente onde estava deitada. Puxou novamente os cobertores até ao nariz e suspirou com gosto. Naquele momento nada a poderia perturbar.

Fechou os olhos por apenas alguns minutos quando um barulhinho estranho a tirou do seu momento letárgico. Abriu apenas um olho, muito lentamente, para poder ver o que estragava o seu momento, quando viu através da janela uma sombra estranha. Susteve o grito que ameaçou acordar todas as pessoas da casa, sabia que se o sono de beleza da Ino fosse interrompido, além de continuar a não ter resultados, a deixaria muito mal disposta de manhã e quem aturava seria ela, por isso mordeu a lingua e voltou a tapar-se até ao queixo. Era tarde, e ela estava a dormir.

Voltaram a bater no vidro, desta vez com mais força.

Não queria nem saber, o que ou quem quer que estivesse lá fora, haveira de ir embora, pensou para si mesma até que tudo foi iluminado por um relampago enorme. - Naruto?

Ele abriu a janela e sussurrou um... -Olá. - Parecia abalado e estava completamente ensopado e com neve na roupa. - Tudo bem?

-Baka! Que estás a fazer na minha janela ás... - Olhou para o relógio que marcava as 3.00 da manhã. - Estás maluco? Ainda por cima estás todo molhado! - A voz de sakura estava rouca e ainda mal conseguia abrir os olhos por completo, mas isso não a impedia de estar zangada.

-Eu... não conseguia dormir, desculpa a hora.

-Isto vindo de mim pode soar estranho, mas acho melhor tirares a roupa, com esta tempestade não podes voltar para casa, por isso deita-te aqui a minha beira. - As bochechas de Naruto ganharam uma cor rosada e entrou no quarto envergonhado, fechando a janela atrás dele. - Anda - Disse sonolenta.

-Sakura-chan... - Apesar de meia adormecida, a rapariga conseguia assusta-lo na mesma. Bastou um olhar para que Naruto tirasse o casaco laranja e o atirasse para o chão, seguido da tshirt preta. - Não acho que isto seja uma boa ideia. - Pousou as mãos no fecho das calças mas logo as deixou cair ao longo do corpo.

-Olha... - Abriu e fechou os olhos duas vezes com dificuldade em dizer o que pensava. -... eu esqueci-me do que ia dizer... - Naruto sorriu, ela estava adoravel com o cabelo despenteado e aquele ar desnorteado. - Agora, deita-te aqui comigo para aqueceres e vais embora quando o mau tempo abrandar.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão, uma missão importante. encontrara-se com Sasuke. Lutara com ele e infelizmente quase o matara, o Tobi, ou melhor o Madara, chegara a tempo de o salvar antes de Naruto lhe dar o golpe final, e agora que tinha noçao das coisas, estava agradecido por ele ter escapado, não seria capaz de se perdoar se tivesse matado o melhor amigo por ter perdido o controlo da kyuubi. E o pior, não só não se perdoaria a si mesmo como sabia que a sua adorada Sakura também nunca o perdoaria.

-Sakura-chan, tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-Não quero saber, depois... - Poderia esperar pela manhã, pensou Naruto, apesar que... provavelmente se lhe contasse de manhã levasse o dobro dos murros, mas ele merecia. - Agora, vem para a minha beira, estás a ficar azul.

Estava a sonhar, só podia. Pensou Sakura para si, e se estava a sonhar, mais valia aproveitar. Observou com atenção o corpo do melhor amigo que se encontrava á sua frente apenas com as calças vestidas. Naruto estava defenitivamente mais sexy a cada dia que passava. Lembrava-se do miúdo magrinho e aborrecido que corria atrás dela e comparado com o rapaz á sua frente ás diferenças eram grandes. Naruto costumava ser mais baixinho que ela, agora ultrapassava-a por quase uma cabeça, graças aos treinos pesados do Jiraya-sama os músculos antes invisiveis foram desenvolvidos e agora davam-lhe um ar mais... másculo.

Céus, estava a ficar maluca! Já a algum tempo que olhava para o Naruto de outra forma, mas até agora nunca tivera coragem de admitir, mas agora estava no seu sonho, podia fazer o que lhe apetecesse que ninguem saberia.

-A sério Sakura, temos que falar. - Farta de não ser obdecida a ninja levanta-se da cama, apenas em roupa interior e de joelhos vai até ele. Naruto sentia a boca seca, a amiga não deveria estar bem. Depois de se aproximar dele com pouca roupa, quase nenhuma, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e sorriu. - O qu-que estás a fazer?

-A aquecer-te, estás gelado. - O corpo de Sakura era quente e suave, e da sua pele soltava-se um leve cheiro a flores que estava sem duvidas a deixa-lo maluco.

-Sakura-chan... acho que estás doente. - Pousou-lhe uma das grandes mãos na testa para comprovar se o problema seria uma febre repentina que a fizesse ter alucinações. - Sabes quem sou?

-És um baka, sabias U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to? - Disse com aquela voz rouca estupidamente sensual. - Não gostas de mim?

-O que dizes... não estou a perceber nada. - Tentou afastar-se da rapariga mas ela não o deixou, apertando-o mais contra si. - Sakura-chan, andaste a beber?

-Não! - Pousou as mãos nas calças dele e abriu o botão. - És mais idiota do que eu pensava.

-Eu apenas estou confuso, pensei que estavas apaixonada pelo Sasuke. - Com certa dificuldade Naruto soltou-se dela e afastou-se das mãos perigosas de Sakura. - O que se está a passar contigo?

-Olha o Sasuke não está mais cá e provavelmente será morto pela ANBU e nós não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso. Além disso, ele traiu-me, abandonou-me ao contrário de ti que sempre estieste aqui para mim. - Com um sorriso triste baixou a cabeça. - Não sei quando comecei a sentir isto por ti, mas quando dei por mim estava a esmurrar um muro porque falavas e rias com a Hinata ou encontrava-me a olhar pela janela a espera que chegasses de uma missao são e salvo.

-Sakura...

-Agora, deixa-me ser eu a comandar este sonho e faz o que eu quero?

-Sonho? - Perguntou confuso, mas assim que olhou para o rosto corado da amada percebeu. Sakura estava a comportar-se assim, descaradamente a dizer-lhe tudo aquilo porque pensava que estava a sonhar? Não era possivel, ou seria. - Achas que isto é um sonho?

-Não acho, tenho a certeza. - Viu no fundo dos olhos verdes que ela sabia que era real, mas que precisava acreditar que estava num sonho, por isso, voltou a aproximar-se dela e deixou-a fazer o que queria. - Hum..?

-É o teu sonho, tu mandas. - Ela sorriu e voltou a abraça-lo pelo pescoço, pousando finalmente os lábios sobre a boca dele.

O que começou com um beijo inocente e terno passou a algo mais rapido e desesperado, as mãos de Sakura subiram-lhe pelo pescoço para o cabelo loiro ainda húmido pela neve, enquanto as mãos de Naruto lhe desciam pelas costas e encontravam o traseiro redondo da ninja que sorriu.

Naruto desceu os lábios até á curva do pescoço de Sakura dando leves chupões, e deixando pequenas marquinhas vermelhas, fazendo a rapariga arrepiar-se de prazer, esta passava as mãos pelo peito e costas do ninja arranhando-o levemente. Nem podia acreditar que estava a beijar Sakura, a _sua_ Sakura com que ele sempre sonhara estava ali, á sua frente, semi-nua e disposta a... ignorou o pensamento seguinte e deitou-a calmamente na cama, por baixo dele.

A imagem da rapariga deitada de costas com os cabelos espalhados pelos lençóis ficaria para sempre marcada nas suas lembranças. Pegou-lhe num dos pequenos pés e depositou-lhe um breve beijo no tornozelo. – És linda. – Outro beijo um pouco mais acima e por ai adiante, na barriga da perna, na dobra do joelho, na coxa depois no interior desta e depois um pouco mais a cima.

As bochechas já rosadas de Sakura ficaram completamente vermelhas, nunca fora tocada assim por ninguém, e nunca imaginou que o primeiro a faze-lo seria o Naruto. As caricias do loiro subiram pelo corpo da miúda de cabelo rosa enquanto a boca se concentrava nas partes mais baixas, deleitando-se com os gemidos e suspiros de prazer que ela soltava.

- Acho que já te pedi para tirares isto! – Sakura, estava quase sem ar mas mesmo assim trocou as posições, sentando-se sobre as pernas dele e com cuidado e certa dificuldade tirou-lhe as calças deixando-o somente com os calções verdes que usava e já demonstravam uma impressionante elevação. – Assim está muito melhor.

-Sakura, tens a certeza que podemos fazer isto aqui, com tanta gente em casa? – Como se Sakura acordasse, disse:

- Tens razão, é melhor sermos silenciosos. – Saiu de cima dele e foi trancar a porta, não tivesse a Ino ter a triste ideia de entrar ali sem bater ou qualquer tipo de aviso e encontra-los assim ou pior. - Assim estaremos muito mais a vontade não achas? – Disse encostando-se á porta, sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente dentro do sei peito.

- Claro. – Naruto aproveitou o momento pra apreciar as curvas da rapariga, e que belas curvas ela tinha na sua opinião. Logo foi encontra-la e beija-la ferozmente passando a mão pelas coxas dela passando para o traseiro e de volta ás coxas, levantando uma e amarrando-a á sua cintura, Sakura com isto enrolou ambas as pernas em Naruto enquanto este a encostava á parede agora e se deliciava com os seus fartos seios. – Vou levar-te para cama, já não aguento mais.

-Sim, faz isso. – Sem muita dificuldade deitou-a na cama e com a ajuda de Sakura tirou o tecido preto que mantinha os pequenos seios presos, ficou impressionado, nunca pensou que Sakura tivesse tanto volume, sempre pareceu uma tábua rasa. Com a língua traçou um pequeno caminho desde da boca dela até ao umbigo fazendo uma pequena paragem no seio direito excitando-a com os dentes e com a língua. O som que escapava da garganta da rapariga era como música para os ouvidos de Naruto. – Céus Naruto, quantas vezes já fizeste isto a uma rapariga?

-Isso agora não interessa, mas os livros ajudam. – Disse interrompendo os beijos que distribuía pelo corpo magro da amiga.

-Seu tarado, o que andas a ler? Tens que deixar de andar com o Jiraya-sama sabias?

-Sabia! - Passou a mão pela sua feminilidade e constatou que esta se encontrava molhada, prova de que ela se encontrava excitada. Aquilo deixou-o bastante satisfeito. Claro que já tinha ido para a cama com algumas raparigas enquanto andava com o Ero-sennin, mas nunca se empenhou tanto com uma como se estava a empenhar com a Sakura. Retirou os próprios calções antes que Sakura reclamasse e para que pudesse ver o quando estava excitado. A menina não só viu como sentiu, uma vez que deslizou as mãos que se encontravam no peito dele para o pénis erecto e devagar o masturbou – Oh isso … é muito bom!

Sentia-se satisfeita por ele estar a gostar afinal ela também lia uns quantos livrinhos não era? Mas ao contrário dele, não tinha experiencia alguma no que estava prestes a fazer.

-Sakura-chan, tens a certeza disto? Ainda estás a tempo de mudar de ideias. – Sakura limitou-se a negar com a cabeça e masturbando-o ainda mais, fazendo com os dedos círculos ao longo de todo o membro duro e suave do amante.

-Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Vai doer muito?

-Infelizmente vai doer um pouco, mas farei de tudo para que seja bom para ti. – Sakura sorriu, largou o seu pénis e abriu um bocado as pernas. – Se doer muito diz-me. Tudo bem?

-Sim! – Nunca na vida ela diria para parar. Naruto posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e lentamente começou a penetra-la. A principio a sensação era estranha e diferente para ambos, e Sakura sentiu quando a sua barreira foi quebrada e uma dor alucinante lhe percorreu o corpo. – Sshh … - Naruto estava pronto para recuar, mas Sakura simplesmente o segurou. – Não faças isso. Isto passa e nem dói assim tanto. – Era mentira na verdade doía bastante mas começou a diminuir quando deu lugar ao prazer. Ele começou a fazer movimentos longos e suaves. – Mais … rápido … Ahh! – Naruto não pensou duas vezes fez o que a menina pediu e aumentou o ritmo. Depois de alguns movimentos Sakura sentiu algo quente jorrar dentro de si e escorrer-lhe pelas pernas. E juntos chegaram ao clímax. Naruto deixou-se cair ao lado dela e suspirou.

-Sakura… eu ... – Ela limitou-se a sorrir e aconchegou-se no peito do ninja e quase adormeceu. - Eu amo-te.

-Eu também te amo Naruto. - O rapaz abraçou-a e puxou-a ainda mais para ele, como se fosse possível. - O que se passa? - Pousou o queixo no peitoral dele, olhou-lhe directamente nos olhos azuis céus e com os dedos fez um caminho até ao rosto dele. - Pareces preocupado com alguma coisa. - Disse acariciando-lhe as maçãs do rosto.

-Nunca me vais perdoar por isto... - Acariciou de leve o rosto pálido e confuso de Sakura e suspirou. - Quase matei o Sasuke a alguns dias atrás. - Os dedos de Sakura pararam de brincar com o cabelo loiro. - Foi um acidente, tivemos uma luta feia e perdi o controlo da Kyuubi.

-O que aconteceu?

-Primeiro responde-me a duas coisas. - Pediu indeciso. Sakura limitou-se a confirmar com a cabeça. - Dizias a verdade quando disseste que me amas a mim e que esqueceste o Sasuke?

-Sim, o Sasuke foi uma paixão de infância e paixões de infância passam. É a ti que amo agora e isso não vai mudar por nada que tenhas feito ou possas fazer. - Sakura limpou uma lágrima solitário que escapou dos olhos azuis e sorriu. - Qual era a segunda pergunta?

-Acabaste de a responder. Queres saber tudo o que aconteceu?

-Acho que não. - Ela limitou-se a pousar novamente a cabeça sobre o peito duro e estava a adormecer quando ouviu a janela abrir-se. - Espero que apareças mais vezes nos meus sonhos. - Disse aconchegando-se mais na almofada fofa que ainda tinha o cheiro do amante.

-Com sorte sonhas comigo amanhã á noite. - Disse saindo do quarto. A neve parara de cair e o vento já não era tão frio e cortante. - Amanhã e no resto das noites da minha vida, enquanto ainda me quiseres...

_**THE END **_


End file.
